The First Huntress
by ShakespearePoet101
Summary: Cassandra was the First Huntress of Artemis and was loved throughout Olympus. Until one day she disappeared without a trace. Now when Percy Jackson is in peril Cassandra returns, but she isn't the same, and she has many secrets that might just come bubbling to the surface. But, can the Olympians and Demigods save the Lost Daughter of Poseidon, or is she destined to die?


Cassandra, daughter of Poseidon stared at the deer that was coming closer and closer with coldness. Her eyes never leaving the deer but alert to her surroundings. She ever so slowly pulled back her bow, and took out an arrow without making a sound. She notched the bow and got ready, she aimed the bow and pulled back and fired. The arrow shot through the air and connected with the bucks head, killing it instantly.

She jumped from the tree she had been perched in, and walked towards the deer. She kneeled beside it and bowed her head in respect, and whispered. "Sas efcharistó gia aftí ti thysía boró na taḯsei tin oikogéneiá mou, kai egó pánta tha eínai evgnómones. Boreí na ftásete to Chrysó pedía me eiríni, kai na tréxei mésa apó aftá gia óli tin aioniótita. Efcharistó." And, with that she produced a dagger from her belt, and skinned the deer. It took about a half an hour before she was finished, but she didn't mind.

She swung the fur over her shoulder and put the meat in her satchel. She started to walk towards camp, leaving what was left of the carcass for scavengers. She walked along the trail, full of wildlife. She watched as squirrels played in the trees, and birds taking care of their young.

The forest was alive with life, the green of its leaves and grass glowing in the setting sun. She could already hear the sounds of crickets, in the distance. Cassandra inhaled a deep breath of the cool crisp air and exhaled happily. She ran a hand through her long dark locks, and smiled softly. She had always loved nature even as a little girl, her mother had always called her χλωρίδα (Chlorída), meaning Flora.

Cassandra was now eighteen years old, in mortal standards, but she had no idea what her actual age was. She had been apart of Artemis Hunt, for a long time. She was Lieutenant, which meant she was normally in charge when Artemis was gone.

Her girlfriend, Artemis normally teased her whenever she was in charge because Cassandra could become a control freak. Which she found funny whenever she got back. She loved Artemis she really did but she could get on her nerves very quickly. Cassandra exited the forest into a clearing, which held the Hunts Camp. She walked towards the camp, and smiled when Fang came bounding out from somewhere within the camp.

Fang, was a large wolf even for normal standards, his fur was a raven black and he had evergreen colored eyes. He was muscular, fast and strong but he was also kind and gentle. Cassandra kneeled down and embraced him when he came up to her. He nuzzled her neck softly and licked her cheek which caused her to chuckle.

She stood up and patted Fang's head, and started walking towards camp, with Fang by her side. Cassandra stepped into camp, and saw Dianna and Phoebe making a campfire and humming. Cassandra put the satchel on the ground by the bench, and walked towards her tent. She walked inside and put the fur on her desk, and sat down on her cot with a sigh.

She knew her presence in the Camp would soon become noticeable, so she enjoyed the peace and quiet while she had it. She was laying on her back with her eyes closed and humming softly to herself. It lasted for about two minutes, until her tent flap was thrown open and Zoë stepped in with a smile on her face.

"Artemis is back." She said with a smile on her face, which Cassandra guessed was on her face.

She stood up and walked out of her tent, followed by Zoë and Phoebe. Cassandra was happy her girlfriend was back but she was still slightly offended she wasn't told on where Artemis was going. When she reached the center of Camp, she saw Artemis standing near the campfire talking to Dianna and Atalanta.

Artemis was in her normal 12 year old form, with her long auburn hair falling loose across her shoulders. Her silver eyes like the moon shining with kindness but also firmness. Cassandra smiled seeing her girlfriend, Artemis just noticing her smiled back.

Cassandra just reaching her bowed respectively, and smiled again. "Il est bon de vous voir ma Dame." She said in French, Artemis and her had set up a system. Since they could both speak other languages they decided to talk with each other not in either Greek or English. The reason they had decided this was because everything has ears and you never know who's listening.

The Hunters noticing them talking moved away to give them privacy. Artemis gestured for her to follow her to her tent. When they entered Artemis sat crossed legged across the table from her. "Était votre voyage réussi?" Cassandra asked.

"Oui, je suis en mesure de rattraper ce que je cherchais." Artemis replied, Cassandra looked at her with a raised eyebrow but Artemis only smiled. "Mais, je peux faire une nouvelle mission pour vous Cassandra. Je dois vous de traquer un troupeau sauvage de Centaures. Ils ont été terrorisent un village local et de tuer leur bétail. Des rapports ont dit qu'il était seulement environ quatre, pouvez-vous faire cette Cassandra?" Artemis continued.

"Bien sûr, ma Dame." She replied with a smile, she knew Artemis would soon tell her where she was but it would take time.

"Bon vous allez partir aujourd'hui." Artemis said, and Cassandra nodded and stood up. "Oh, et Cassandra soyez prudent." Artemis said softly with concern in her eyes, but Cassandra only smiled. When she was turning to leave Artemis caught her by the arm, and Cassandra turned and stared at her in confusion.

"I am not joking Cass, come back to me safely I can't lose you." Artemis said softly and Cassandra smiled, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I will always come back to you Moony. As long as I walk this Earth I will forever come back to you. I promise." She whispered against Artemis lips. She felt Artemis smile slightly and felt her heart warm.

"I will hold you to that Cassandra." She said and Cassandra stared into Artemis silver eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"I will be back in a few days Moony, and then we can go to the Olympus Meeting together. I miss Athen and Pollo." Cassandra said as she walked towards the tent flap and looked back at Artemis. "I love you Moony, and don't worry I will handle the horses." With a laugh she left, and Artemis was left alone.

"That won't make me worry any less." She whispered softly, but was only met with silence.

* * *

It had been three days, and Cassandra had been able to kill three of the centaurs. The leader had been able to slip through her grasp before, but now he wouldn't. The sky was gray, promising a storm to come. Cassandra walked across an abandoned road, pulling her cloak tighter to her body.

The chilling wind feeling like it was cutting directly to her bones. She could hear the distant sound of thunder, the wind was already starting to pick up. Cassandra looked at the ground again, making sure she wasn't off trail. She was following Denizen's trail, it was quite easy because she had wounded him in the leg and now he was leaving a trail of ichor.

Cassandra turned right when their was a fork in the road, still following the trail. She was on high alert for any other monster because she was the daughter of one of the Big Three so she must have been attracting some other monsters.

Cassandra stopped abruptly, when the trail ended. She looked up searching the area for any sign of Denizen. She was in a meadow whatever moonlight could get through the thickening clouds was shining down upon the ground. The tall grass swaying to the growing wind, the trees rustling.

Cassandra walked towards the center of the meadow, where she saw a shape. Her bow was in her hand and her right hand twitching ready to pull an arrow if need be. She crouched slightly her eyes trained on the figure in the middle of the meadow. She broke through the grass and into a wide area, with patches of dirt and grass torn out of the ground.

Cassandra frowned her bow still at the ready. She walked slowly towards the figure her bow raised slightly, when a crack of thunder lit up the sky. Showing the still form of Denizen, golden ichor surrounding his body. Cassandra could just make out three long gashes on his side. Cassandra bent down and touched the centaurs neck, he was still warm.

Immediate worry filled her, if Denizen was still warm then whatever had killed him was probably still there. Cassandra immediately stood up, her bow poised in front of her an arrow by the string ready to fire. She walked carefully, and slowly towards an incline in the meadow.

Cassandra made it up the incline, and crouched behind a rock that was situated there. She calmed her breathing and let her mind calm down. She stretched out her hearing trying to find any sign of life. But, the wind was to loud with the thunder cracking for her to hear. Cassandra cursed her luck, her eyes roamed the meadow trying to find any flicker of movement that was abnormal.

But, it was getting to dark for her to see anything, the only thing that was on her side was the fact that it was raining. Seeing as her father was Poseidon, she could heal in water which could help if she got into a fight.

Cassandra moved forward calmly she knew she needed to get out the meadow in case the thing came back. And, that's when the smell hit her, it was awful smelling like rotting flesh that was infected. She immediately turned and fired towards the smell, and heard an angry howl.

Cassandra bent the rain around her to make it easier for her to see. And that's when she saw the creature, it was grotesque in nature. It's eyes were hollow and black with no emotion, its fur was matted and some of its flesh was in fact coming off. The fur itself was a gross reddish brown.

Cassandra immediately recoiled from the smell that impacted her nose. The creature turned its cold eyes on her, and lunged. Cassandra immediately brought her bow up with an arrow already notched. But, it was to fast and she was knocked to the ground, her bow flew out of her hands.

She impacted the ground harder than she thought she would, and the air was knocked out of her. Then the creature was on her, and it bit into her shoulder. She screamed in utter agony, her fingers fumbling on her belt trying to get her dagger. She finally grasped it in her hands, and brought it up and plunged it into the creatures neck, making it howl in pain.

She pulled her dagger out, when she felt the creature slump against her. She shoved the body off of her, and stood up a little wobbly. She turned to her right arm, and was confused to see it wasn't healing in the rain. Blood was running down her cloak staining the ground below her.

So clutching her shoulder Cassandra looked around for her bow but couldn't find it anywhere. She walked around the vicinity of where her bow would be but found nothing, confused and in great amounts of pain, she didn't notice the creature sneaking up on her. Until she saw nothing but black, and felt a searing pain on the back of her head.

* * *

 ** _A/N: "Sas efcharistó gia aftí ti thysía boró na taḯsei tin oikogéneiá mou, kai egó pánta tha eínai evgnómones. Boreí na ftásete to Chrysó pedía me eiríni, kai na tréxei mésa apó aftá gia óli tin aioniótita. Efcharistó."_**

 _ **Means; Thank you, for this sacrifice I can feed my family, and I will forever be grateful. May you reach the Golden Fields in peace, and run through them for all of eternity. Thank you.**_

 _ **This is a remake of The First Huntress. The difference being the pairings. I have decided to pair Artemis with Cassandra and Percy with Annabeth. I hope I don't offend or anger anyone by this decision, and I hope you like the remake of the First Chapter. It's pretty much the same, but the pairing is just different, and I am thinking about changing this to M. Tell me what you think about the rating change and also if this should be a Fem!Percy story or not.**_

 _ **I am sorry about all the misspelled/missing words.**_

 _ **\- ShakespearePoet101**_


End file.
